Kamen Rider Den-O (Rider)
Kamen Rider Den-O|仮面ライダー電王|Kamen Raidā Den'ō}} is the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 2007 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Den-O. Ryotaro Nogami Ryotaro Nogami'|野上 良太郎|Nogami Ryōtarō}} is a young man with a lot of bad luck. When he first appeared, he managed to lodge himself in a tall tree while on his bike after losing control and going up a fallen sign. He has even placed a name tag in his wallet so it can be returned to him when it is stolen. Despite his hardships, Ryotaro will help anyone in need if he has the ability to do so. He refuses to accept self-sacrifice as the only means to protect others. As a Singularity Point, he can resist the control of an Imagin contracted to him, among other things, as long as he's conscious. Due to this unique attribute, he was given the power to become Den-O, a Kamen Rider who protects the timeline from the Imagins' actions. As Ryotaro continues on his mission, he meets more Imagin, each taking his body and using it as their own for the duration of their possession. Each of his personality changes affect the color of his eyes and a strand of his hair, changing its color to match the Imagin. * When possessed by Momotaros, Momo is in Ryou's body. His hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak and he gains more muscular definition and the physical strength to go with it. * When possessed by Urataros, Ura is in Ryou's body with the right words to woo women and convince almost anybody. His hair is straight and calm and has a single blue streak going through it. He also wears a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses. * When possessed by Kintaros, Kin is in Ryou's body. His hair grows such that he has a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it. However, his increased strength often results in self-injury and clumsiness. * When possessed by Ryutaros, Ryuu is in Ryou's body, incorporating dancing into everything he does. He grows one long purple and black streak of hair and is always seen wearing a brown cap. His reckless personality infests itself upon Ryotaro, and usually causes him to destroy whatever is around if he gets out of control. One such incident occurred during the events of Climax Deka when R-Ryotaro arrested everyone who he thought looked suspicious and was part of the "Evil Organization" advertised by Negataros. * When possessed by Sieg, though they never forged a contract, Sieg is in Ryou's body. His hair is styled in cornrows and has several white highlights with one longer white and black lock on the left side of his face, and a white feather boa appears around his neck. * While Yuto was removed from time, Ryotaro gained a contract with Deneb, Deneb is in Ryou's body. His hair grows out past shoulder length with two locks of hair on each side of his head. On the right side, the lock is a neon green with a darker green streak within it. * When abducted by Shiro and possessed by the Ghost Imagin in the events of Final Countdown, Ryotaro's personality is overwritten by the evil Imagin's will. His hair turns snow white as it grows out long and spiky with lite-yellow cat's eyes. Fictional character biography The son of Shinichi and Kayoko Nogami, Ryotaro lost his parents while in childhood with his older sister Airi caring for him along with their grandmother, making visits to the closed down Milk Dipper that his parents owned. He kept the only picture of their parents with them until he lost it, feeling regretful of it since. He and Airi eventually re-opened the Milk Dipper with the aid of his sister's fiance. However, when Airi's fiance mysteriously disappeared a month before the wedding, resulting in Airi's current amnesia of everything related to the man, Ryotaro dropped out of high school to help his sister at the Milk Dipper, being burdened that his sister made herself forget about the fiance and attempts to make sure she is not reminded and be hurt. When he finds the Rider Pass, he unwittingly becomes the protector of time and space known as Kamen Rider Den-O, fighting the Imagin who traveled to the year 2007 to grant wishes and travel further into the past to change the future to their liking. As he is a Singularity Point, he is immune to the effects of changes to the past, and he can also resist the temptations of an Imagin, as seen with the hotheaded Imagin he named Momotaros, whose contract provides Den-O with a fighting form. He is assisted by the Singularity Point Hana as well as the crew of the Den-Liner, a train that allows him to traverse time in pursuit of Imagin. They are the mysterious Owner of the Den-Liner and the dining car's waitress Naomi. Along the way, he becomes contracted to other Imagin who give him the ability to access three of Den-O's other forms. They are the lying Casanova Urataros, the herculean and narcoleptic Kintaros, and the childish yet strong Ryutaros. Ryotaro later identifies a mysterious man who has been following through the past as his sister's fiance Yuto Sakurai, but then meets a young man who calls himself Yuto Sakurai and his Imagin contract Deneb, the team that can become Kamen Rider Zeronos. Upon meeting Yuto, he begins to learn more about the nature of time and the Imagin, and is told by Yuto that protecting people is not as important as protecting time. Ryotaro does not believe this and feels that the two are one in the same, and he will do so, despite his own weaknesses. Ryotaro also briefly meets the Swan Imagin Sieg who allows him to access another form, and later the evil Kamen Rider Gaoh who hijacks the Den-Liner to travel to the past to obtain the the Gaoh-Liner, leaving Ryotaro without memory of being Den-O for a while, meeting his past self as a result, until Gaoh takes him to the Tokyo of December 26, 1988, the day Ryotaro Nogami was born, in an attempt to erase him. To defeat him, Yuto travels in time to pick up three other incarnations of Ryotaro for Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros to possess and aid Ryotaro in the "Climax Scene", destroying the Gaoh-Liner and defeating Gaoh. In the process, while getting to see his parents firsthand, Ryotaro learns how "peoples' memories are time". Upon his return to the present, Ryotaro learns that because he retains only the memories of fighting Gaoh as Sword Form while his past selves are incapacitated, he has no memory of fighting as Rod, Ax, or Gun Forms. This causes Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros to all dissolve into sand, from which Ryotaro's feelings manifest the Climax Cellphone K-Taros. This restores the three lost Imagin, and gives Ryotaro access to the stronger Den-O Climax Form. When Ryotaro's actions cause the Junction Point to manifest, his sync with the Tarōs starts to dissolve as a side effect, forcing him to fight as Plat Form. However, solving the crisis in advance, the Tarōs use their powers to create the DenKamen Sword so Ryotaro can assume the powerful Den-O Liner Form so he can fight on his own. Shortly thereafter, he meets the Singularity Point Kai, who seeks to make the Imagin's future the true future, by seeking to destroy the Junction Point, who is later found to be Ryotaro's sister Airi. As a result, Ryotaro falls into a trap set up by Kai to keep him from Airi, with Kintaros and Urataros sacrificing themselves so Ryotaro can return to the present. In the process, Ryotaro learns that his missing memory is tied to the true identity of the one who will ensure that the flow of time and space leads to the future without Imagin: his niece who is revealed to be Hana/Kohana. After the final battle is over, Ryotaro is saddened by the supposed loss of the Tarōs, only to find out that they and Sieg, still existing due to their memories together, are hiding in a ditch attempting to surprise him. Ryotaro is overjoyed that they are all still alive and celebrates happily. With his mission to protect time from Kai and his Imagin finished, Ryotaro relinquishes his Rider Pass back to the Owner of the Den-Liner, thanking everyone for what they have done for him. As he rides his bike back to the Milk Dipper, he is greeted by all of the riders of both the Zero-Liner and the Den-Liner who bid him a final farewell before departing into the time stream. Ryotaro smiles as they pass by, knowing that he will meet them again someday in the future. However, Ryotaro is forced to resume being Den-O when he is possessed by the Ghost Imagin for Shiro, using the Signality Point in order to travel into the past while having the possessed Ryotaro as his enforcer, Kamen Rider Yu-ki Skull Form. But through Momotaros aid, Ryotaro manages to regain control so he can let his Imagin partner in his body to purge the Ghost Imagin before they finish the Imagin off in Climax Form. But during the climatic final battle against the revived Imagin, Ryotaro, Momotaros, and Kotaro assume their rider forms to defeat Shiro when he becomes Yu-ki Hijack Form. After formally meeting his grandson, Ryotaro promises him he won't diverge any learned knowledge of the future as he takes Kotaro and Teddy home on the Den-Liner. Later, when an Imagin named Negataros steals the Rider Pass from Owner, Ryotaro joins the newly formed Den-Liner Police to stop Negataros and his "Evil Organization", succeeding thanks to the aid of Kamen Rider Kiva. After the case was closed, Ryotaro and the Den-Liner crew keep the Den-Liner Police going just for kicks. Decade Biography Seeing as how Ryoutaro is off investigating an error in the timeline, there is no one person with the Taros that has the power of Den-o and the Taros are currently looking for a body to use. The departure of Ryoutaro, prior to Tsukasa and company entering Den-O's World, the Tarōs lost the ability to maintain physical forms due to the actions of an unknown force that is altering their present at some time in the past. Seeing the Mole Imagin surfacing to be connected to it, Momotaros possesses Tsukasa to fight one. After being evicted from Tsukasa's body by Natsumi's pressure point, Momotaros attempts to re-possess Tsukasa, but ends up in the body of Yuusuke instead. After Tsukasa manages to get Momotaros to talk back at the Hikari Photo Studio, M-Yuusuke storms off to solve the mystery behind his world's crisis. As he is trying to figure out why buildings are disappearing, M-Yuusuke is confronted by Daiki who wishes to know where the DenLiner is, revealing a DenLiner Final FormRide Card in his possession that would supposedly allow Momotaros to regain his physical form. Momotaros refuses, and then begins a fight with Diend as Den-O Sword Form, escalating against him with Diend using Sasword and Saga to outnumber him before he is sent plummeting off of a building. He survived as Diend takes his leave for Momotaros to reconsider. Elsewhere, as Tsukasa and Natsumi investigate Den-O's World by finding the DenLiner and use it to go back to the time it started, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros each possess Tsukasa, revealing that they were warned of Decade and believe he is connected to the disturbances in their world. When Tsukasa manages to force them all out, they take over Natsumi's body, each using her to fight Decade in their respective Den-O Form as Decade counters as Agito. During the fight, both Riders are transported to another dimension similar to where the Rider War took place in Natsumi's dream. The fight would ultimately end in a stalemate as the DenLiner picks them up. Upon entering, they are greeted by Naomi, Kohana, and Owner, who would talk to them about teaming up to solve the mystery. After tending to his injuries from taking out another Mole Imagin, M-Yuusuke is confronted by Tsukasa before he senses the Imagin he's looking for, the Alligator Imagin. Chasing him to the past, Den-O is nearly killed by the Alligator Imagin when Decade and Diend intervene, with Diend using his Riotrooper card to hold the Imagin at bay. Diend would once again offer Momotaros a true body of his own, but Decade somewhat defends Momotaros, regaining his access to Den-O's powers. Through the modified Final Form Ride Card, Momotaros regains his physical form and, after a slight misunderstanding from Yuusuke, takes out the Alligator Imagin by using Kuuga Gouram as part of his Finishing Attack. Although the crisis is over another occurs after Momotaros returns to the DenLiner, with the Tarōs dissappearing and Momotaros ending up on Onigashima as part of the Oni Conquest legend. Forms By swiping a Rider Pass across the SetTouch, Kamen Rider Den-O is able to pass through four forms, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Each of the forms (excluding Plat Form, Climax Form, and Liner Form) is based on a specific mythological hero along with motifs relating to the respective legends. However, when any of the Taros uses the Rider Pass, they bypass the Plat Form to assume their respective Den-O Form. Plat Form *'Rider height': 180cm *'Rider weight': 80kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 10m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/10s Plat Form (プラットフォーム|Puratto Fōmu}}, Den-O's most basic form, is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Ryotaro rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform|プラットホーム|purattohōmu}}. This form acts more like a base that Den-O's imigin can be used to transition into other forms. Sword Form *'Japanese legend': Momotarō *'Imagin': Momotaros *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 87kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 5t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 35m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s Sword Form (ソードフォーム|Sōdo Fōmu}} is Kamen Rider Den-O's first form. When in Sword Form, he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form allows Den-O to increase his swordsmanship abilities while increase everything else moves to balanced levels. [Sword Form is the most balanced of all his forms. However, Sword Form is unable to operate underwater. This is the more commonly used Den-O form, possibly because of Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. Momotaros himself assumed Sword Form during the events of "Final Countdown" to battle Kamen Rider Yu-ki. Every so often, Momotaros will develop a new Hissatsu Attack (必殺技|Hissatsu Waza}} that he uses to finish off Imagin, and has developed Parts 1, 2, 2' (2-dash), 3, 5, Special Version (used in "I'm Born!"), and the other-Imagin-assisted Final Version, although the attacks hardly differ from one another (Final Version uses the energy of the other Taros, Sieg and Zeronos, making it the only exception). The only difference between each finishing move is how he holds the sword and how he swings it. The eyes on the "mask" of Sword Form resemble two halves of a peach, the fruit associated with the story of Momotarō, the Peach Boy. Rod Form *'Japanese legend': Urashima Tarō *'Imagin': Urataros *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t **'Kicking power': 9t **'Maximum jump height': 20m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s Rod Form (ロッドフォーム|Roddo Fōmu}} is Kamen Rider Den-O's second form. When in Rod Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into a rod-style weapon. Rod Form gains the ability to perform underwater, extra protection, increased kicking power, but suffers a loss of speed and jumping height, and increases his ability to used a staff like weapon. Urataros himself assumes this form when he borrowed Ryotaro's Belt to fight off the Mole Imagin he tricked, and again during "Final Countdown" to fight the army of revived Imagin. This form is one of the least used of Den-O's forms, as Urataros rarely fights. However, when the fight occurs in the proximity of water or if the other Imagin are unable to fight, Urataros will assist with his fishing skills. Rod Form is also only one of two forms that has a Rider Kick. The armor and the mask resembles a sea turtle, the animal associated with the legend of Urashima Tarō. Ax Form *'Japanese legend': Kintarō *'Imagin': Kintaros *'Rider height': 185cm *'Rider weight': 93kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 5t **'Maximum jump height': 30m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s Ax Form (アックスフォーム, Akkusu Fōmu) is Kamen Rider Den-O's third form. When in Ax Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into an axe for short ranged attacks. Ax Form gains increased punching power and defense but suffers a loss of speed and kicking power. This form is the physically strongest of the Den-O forms, due to Kintaros's own brute strength. This form also allows Den-O to gain a mastery of the ax. Kintaros himself assumes this form using the Den-O Belt to help Ryotaro fend off an army of Imagin in the past, and again during "Final Countdown" to fight off the army of revived Imagin. Kintaros tends to fight as Ax Form whenever he senses crying or he hears someone near Ryotaro say anything resembling the Japanese word for "cry" (泣く, naku). Ax Form's armor is gold and the motif is that of an ax, both symbols prevalent in the story of Kintarō, the Golden Boy. The "mask" is also shaped like the Kanji for the word "gold" (金, kin). Gun Form *'Japanese legend': Tatsu no Ko Tarō *'Imagin': Ryutaros *'Rider height': 197cm *'Rider weight': 98kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 42m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Gun Form (ガンフォーム, Gan Fōmu) is Kamen Rider Den-O's fourth form. When in Gun Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into a gun for short range and long range attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in speed, power, and defense, easily making it the most superior of the four basic forms. Ryutaros tends to fight as Gun Form at his whim, as he is able to overpower the other three Tarōs as well as Ryotaro himself. However, he also tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms because of his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. This form is used primary for enemies that need a little extra power to defeat as this form will pretty much decimate anything around it. Ryutaros himself assumed Gun Form during the events of "Final Countdown" in order to battle the revived army of Imagin. Ryutaros incorporates break-dancing moves into his fighting style in Gun Form, making his movements somewhat unpredictable. The motif of Gun Form is that of a dragon, the creature associated with the story of Tatsu no Ko Tarō, Tarō the Dragon Boy. The other problem is that Den-O can not ever hold this form back in battle because Ryutaros' will is beyond any imagin Den-O currently has. Wing Form *'Legend': Swan Lake *'Imagin': Sieg *'Rider height': 193cm *'Rider weight': 90kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4t **'Kicking power': 8t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s Wing Form (ウイングフォーム, Uingu Fōmu) is Den-O's fifth form, first used by W-Ryotaro to protect Shiori Takayama from the Scorpion Imagin, though it is unable to finish the fight due to Sieg's dwindling strength. Wing Form is used again during the trip to the Edo period to fight the Cobra Imagin. Sieg himself assumes Wing Form during the events of "Final Countdown" to assist in fighting Shiro's army of revived Imagin. Den-O Wing Form uses the DenGasher as two separate weapons, a boomerang and a handaxe when in Wing Form. Though resembling Sword Form, the black areas of Plat Form become gold, different shoulders are used, and the mask's visor is, instead, blue swan-like wings, associated with the bird of the story of Swan Lake (the transformation itself appears as if a swan had landed in front of Den-O's face). In order to access Wing Form, the golden Wing Buckle (ウイングバックル, Uingu Bakkuru) must be placed over the Terminal Buckle. This form gives Den-O an increase in mobility even greater than what Gun Form could provide and some increases in defensive power. Climax Form *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 119kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 42m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form (クライマックスフォーム, Kuraimakkusu Fōmu) is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and the Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the masks of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode (キックモード, Kikku Mōdo) or Punch Mode (パンチモード, Panchi Mōdo), with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. This form is the hardest to control as all of Den-O's Imagin must work together in perfect harmony and one small distraction for any one of the imagin can make the entire form fall apart. Liner Form *'Rider height': 195cm *'Rider weight': 94kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 45m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.5s Liner Form (ライナーフォーム, Rainā Fōmu) is Den-O's final form, gained when the Tarōs created the DenKamen Sword for Ryotaro to use when their synch with him failed. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the DenKamen Sword. This form, solely controlled by Ryotaro with the Imagin using the DenKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around Den-Liner in transformation and attack. 装着変身/ 仮面ライダー電王 ライナーフォーム Action Figures and Comics(アクションフィギュア/アメコミ通販ショップ)|accessdate=2007-07-20}} Ryotaro also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the DenKamen Sword (eg. Kintaros' strength and defense in KinAx mode, and Ryutaros' breakdancing techniques in RyuGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Ryotaro is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Den-O's other forms, which sometimes leaves Ryotaro at a disadvantage. Equipment Den-O Belt The Den-O Belt (デンオウベルト, Den'ō Beruto) is Kamen Rider Den-O's henshin belt. It is affixed with a device known as the SetTouch (セタッチ, Setacchi) in the Terminal Buckle (ターミナルバックル, Tāminaru Bakkuru), which can read a Rider Pass (ライダーパス, Raidā Pasu) and the Imagin contained on it. When the Rider Pass is swiped across the SetTouch, a transformation along with multiple form changes can occur. The belt has four buttons (red, blue, yellow, purple), each activating a specific form (Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun), known as the Form Switch (フォームスイッチ, Fōmu Suicchi). It is also used to activate the primary finisher, Full Charge (フルチャージ, Furu Chāji). A variation of the belt, known as the Wing Buckle (ウイングバックル, Uingu Bakkuru), is affixed with a gold winged plate where the Terminal Buckle would normally be. It allows for the Wing Form transformation. As Kintaros and Urataros displayed, an Imagin can use the Den-O Belt to transform to their specific Rider Form provided they have one available. *'Device': SetTouch (Den-O Belt) *'Imagin': Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg *'Change system': Plat Form is activated by swiping the Rider Pass over the SetTouch, similar to the Suica system. Succeeding form changes are activated by pressing the corresponding button and swiping the Rider Pass over the SetTouch. Alternatively, transformations into the alternate forms can be achieved by pressing the corresponding button first, and then swiping the Rider Pass. The only exceptions are Wing Form, in which an alternate version of the Den-O Belt is required, Climax Form, when the K-Taros Cell is attached to the Den-O Belt, and Liner Form, where the Rider Pass must be inserted into the back of the DenKamen Sword instead. *'Change announcement': SWORD FORM,' ROD FORM', AX FORM, GUN FORM, WING FORM, CLIMAX FORM, LINER FORM *'Primary finisher': FULL CHARGE, CHARGE AND UP Decade Forms Like in the original series, one who becomes Den-O has access to four basic forms based on the Imagin in control of the possessed human: Momotaros allows for Sword Form, Urataros allows for Rod Form, Kintaros allows for Ax Form, and Ryutaros allows for Gun Form.The Swan Imagin Sieg, who allows for Den-O to become Wing Form, can join the Tarōs in achieving the stronger Cho Climax Form. Den-O's Final Form Ride Card, Den-O Momotaros (デンオウモモタロス ,Den'ō Momotarosu?) provides Momotaros with a physical body, ejecting his host. Unlike previous Final FormRide cards, this one stays in effect even after Decade has reverted to Tsukasa. The card was initially in the possession of Diend as Den-O Denliner (デンオウデンライナー ,Den'ō Denrainā?), supposedly allowing Den-O to transform into a form similar to DenLiner Gouka, but it changed to Den-O Momotaros upon Decade snatching the card from Diend. Den-Bird *'Length': 2130mm *'Width': 790mm *'Height': 1180mm *'Normal speed': 350km/h *'Height with pantagraph': 1390mm *'Top speed': 1010km/h *'Model': Honda XR250 The Machine Den-Bird (マシンデンバード, Mashin Denbādo) is Den-O's bike that is able to launch from the Den-Liner. Although Ryotaro never uses it as a mean of transportation, the Taros would sometimes use it while possessing his body. While docked in the Den-Liner, it serves as the control mechanism for the train. When a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket, is inserted into the Den-Bird while it is docked in the Den-Liner, the date on the ticket becomes Den-Liner's destination. During the fight with the Oct Imagin, the bike is sabotaged by the enemy and turns against Den-O. Though it burst into flames, the Den-Bird was later repaired or replaced fast enough to be used against the rampaging time-tracks under the control of the Oct Imagin's remains. DenGasher The Combination Armament DenGasher (連結武装デンガッシャー, Renketsu Busō Dengasshā) is modeled after a bullet train and is Den-O's primary weapon. The DenGasher is composed of four separate parts (Sword, Grip, Ax, Gun) that, when not in use, are attached to the Den-O Belt. Although the weapon configurations are not limited to a specific form of Den-O, there are certain combinations which function best with a corresponding form. Climax Form typically uses it in Sword Mode, although on rare exception he has used its other forms (such as the Gun Mode against the Armadillo Imagin). The following listed are the most commonly used ways to form each weapon, but each form also displays various variations in which the weapons are attached in fancy and tricky manners that differ from the norm. *For Sword Form, the DenGasher is used in Sword Mode (ソードモード, Sōdo Mōdo). The Ax and Gun parts are stacked on top of each other, forming the center of the sword. Then by throwing the attached part in the air, the other two parts are held out, and electricity catches and links them together. Afterwards, a red blade extends from the Sword part. *For Rod Form, the DenGasher is used in Rod Mode (ロッドモード, Roddo Mōdo). The four parts are linked together in a vertical line, one by one, in the order of Sword, Gun, Ax, and Grip. Once complete, the DenGasher extends itself until it reaches the size of a regular staff. Though usually used as a spear, the blade can also be released on a wire, functioning as a fishing rod. *For Ax Form, the DenGasher is used in Ax Mode (アックスモード, Akkusu Mōdo). The Grip and Gun parts are stacked on top of each other, creating the handle. The Sword part is then attached to the handle, following it, the Ax part is attached on top, containing the blade. The blade then extends and expands. *For Gun Form, the DenGasher is used in Gun Mode (ガンモード, Gan Mōdo). The Gun part from the left side is tossed in the air. Then, the Sword and Ax parts on both sides are stacked on top of each other. The Grip is attached to the bottom of this, while the Gun part falls into place, forming the barrel. *For Wing Form, the DenGasher has two modes, Handaxe Mode (ハンドアックスモード, Handoakkusu Mōdo) and Boomerang Mode (ブーメランモード, Būmeran Mōdo), in which two pieces each are used for each weapon. The Sword and Grip parts form the Boomerang and the Ax and Gun parts form the Handaxe. Full Charge Den-O has five different Full Charge (フルチャージ, Furu Chāji) finishing moves, one for each form seen in the television series except for Plat Form. A Full Charge is started by swiping the Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle, causing the Belt to charge up energy and transfer it into the Dengasher for a finishing attack. It is possible to increase the power of a Full Charge by swiping the pass multiple times. *When in Sword Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Extreme Slash (エクストリームスラッシュ, Ekusutorīmu Surasshu), referred to by Momotaros as My Finishing Move '''(俺の必殺技, Ore no Hissatsu Waza), usually appended with a '''Part designation (such as Part 2, Part 2-Dash, etc), though the naming seems to be arbitrary as Ryotaro remarks at one point. The blade of the DenGasher detaches and flies at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt. It follows the path where Den-O slashes, making the attack an effective long-range finisher and a damaging short-range attack (as seen in the first episode, being cut with the stream of energy is apparently not as effective). When maneuvered properly, the detached blade can also lift the target to set up for aerial attacks. A variation exists where Den-O simply charges the blade with energy and attacks with it as normal, which Momotaros usually calls Part 1. In Final Countdown, Ryotaro demonstrates that Liner Form can also perform the "Part 1" version of the Extreme Slash. *When in Rod Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Solid Attack (ソリッドアタック, Soriddo Atakku), a technique where the DenGasher is thrown at the enemy like a spear. Once it hits and penetrates, a blue turtle shell-like barrier called an Aura Cast () is created, binding the foe. Den-O then performs Den-Rider Kick (デンライダーキック, Denraidā Kikku), aiming at the center of the target. When Urataros himself assumed Rod Form, he performed a rising side kick to the target as it falls to him. Urataros has also demonstrated the ability to perform this attack in his natural form. In Final Countdown Urataros demonstrates a mass-attack version, preceded by a slash which releases energy bolts at a group of attacking Imagin before creating an Aura Cast large enough to trap a large group of Imagin and allowing him to strike all of them with a single kick. *When in Ax Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Dynamic Chop (ダイナミックチョップ, Dainamikku Choppu), a technique where Den-O tosses the DenGasher into the air, jumping in the air after it. After catching it, he brings the ax crashing down on his opponent. When Kintaros himself assumed Ax Form, he performed an alternate variation that used a powerful spinning axe chop on his surrounding targets. In both variations, Kintaros notably says the name only after executing the attack. *When in Gun Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Wild Shot (ワイルドショット, Wairudo Shotto), a technique where Den-O shoots a powerful ball of energy charged from the DenGasher and the 'dragon orbs' designed in Gun Form's breastplate. Wild Shot can be used in conjunction with Ikazuchi, creating a more powerful stream of energy along with Ikazuchi's blast. Full Charge is not applied in this case, and it is simply a Wild Shot. *When in Wing Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Royal Smash (ロイヤルスマッシュ, Roiyaru Sumasshu) where the Boomerang and Handaxe are used in a combination attack. With the Boomerang in mid-air, the Handaxe flies from Den-O's hand to the target for a pincer attack with the Boomerang. The target receives additional damage when Den-O removes the Handaxe from its body. In Final Countdown Sieg performs a mass-attack variation where he throws both parts, charged with energy, which spin and swarm around the targets, slashing all of them. K-Taros Climax Cellphone K-Taros (クライマックス携帯ケータロス, Kuraimakkusu Keitai Kētarosu) is a special cellphone that was formed from the sandy remains of the Tarōs upon reacting to Ryotaro's feelings. Each of the buttons on the keypad correlate to a phrase that allows Ryotaro to call up one of Tarōs. Once attached to the Den-O Belt and the code 3-6-9-# is entered, Den-O can transform into Climax Form. The K-Taros can also summon the DenKamen Sword to evoke Liner Form. It can also be used as a normal cell phone, often being used to communicate with the Den-Liner crew. * 3-2-1 spells "Momo-Taro-S" (モモ-タロ-ス, Momo-Taro-Su) * 6-5-4 spells "Ura-Taro-S" (ウラ-タロ-ス, Ura-Taro-Su) * 9-8-7 spells "Kin-Taro-S" (キン-タロ-ス, Kin-Taro-Su) * #-0-* spells "Ryu-Taro-S" (リュウ-タロ-ス, Ryū-Taro-Su) * 3-6-9-# spells "Momo-Ura-Kin-Ryu" (モモ-ウラ-キン-リュウ, Momo-Ura-Kin-Ryū). This code allows for Den-O to become Climax Form. Charge and Up Charge and Up (チャージアンドアップ, Chāji Ando Appu) is the finisher for Climax Form, accessed similarly to Full Charge by swiping the opened Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle, allowing for one of four attacks. *In Kick Mode, Climax Form can use Boistous Kick (ボイスターズキック, Boisutāzu Kikku) where Rod Form's mask is at the foot, and two blades extend down along the leg in the kick. Den-O then executes a one hit bicycle kick to the target. *In Punch Mode, Climax Form can use Boistous Punch (ボイスターズパンチ, Boisutāzu Panchi) where Ax Form's mask is at the fist, and the blade that is part of its mask is used in the punch. *Climax Form can use Boistous Shout (ボイスターズシャウト, Boisutāzu Shauto) where Gun Form's mask opens like a mouth and releases several homing missiles at the enemy. *With the DenGasher in Sword Mode, Climax Form can perform the Extreme Slash. Momotaros refers this as "My Hissatsu Attack, Climax Version" (俺の必殺技クライマックスバージョン, Ore no hissatsu waza kuraimakkusu bājon) and "Our Hissatsu Attack, Climax Version" (俺達の必殺技クライマックスバージョン, Oretachi no hissatsu waza kuraimakkusu bājon) in reference to the Taros working together. The attack is similar to the normal Full Charge Extreme Slash, the most noticeable difference being the rainbow-colored hue the blade takes upon being charged. This attack is sometimes referred to as the "Boistous Slash" (ボイスターズスラッシュ, Boisutāzu Surasshu). DenKamen Sword Heavy Spinning Sword DenKamen Sword (重回転剣デンカメンソード, Jūkaitenken DenKamen Sōdo) is a weapon in the shape of a broadsword with a blade in the shape of a clock hand, created by the Tarōs for Ryotaro, serving as a means of communication from the Den-Liner. Once the Rider Pass is inserted into it, Den-O assumes Liner Form to use the sword's full power. The Turntable hilt has the four masks of Sword, Rod, Ax, and Gun Forms. The Turntable spins by pulling the Delta Lever, and the Tarōs can speak through the sword when the respective mask is spun to the blade side. The default mode is MomoSword (モモソード, Momosōdo), while the other three settings are UraRod (ウラロッド, Uraroddo), KinAx (キンアックス, Kin'akkusu), and RyuGun (リュウガン, Ryūgan). DenKamen Sword allows Ryotaro to use one of five attacks, performing a different rushing attack on a set of energy tracks with the silhouette named the Aura-Liner (オーラライナー, Ōrarainā) of the mode's repective train car covering him. Ryotaro dubs these five attacks the Train Slash (電車斬り, Densha Giri). *In MomoSword Mode, Den-O performs a powerful horizontal slash through the target with Gouka's Aura-Liner covering him named the DenKamen Slash (デンカメンスラッシュ, DenKamen Surasshu). *In UraRod Mode, Den-O executes a forward lunging stab with Isurugi's Aura-Liner covering him named the DenKamen Attack (デンカメンアタック, DenKamen Atakku). *In KinAx Mode, Den-O executes a forward bashing with Rekkou's Aura-Liner covering him named the DenKamen Chop (デンカメンチョップ, DenKamen Choppu). This attack was the only finisher not demonstrated through the course of the show. *In RyuGun Mode, Den-O utilizes a projectile thrust attack at the target with Ikazuchi's Aura-Liner covering him named the DenKamen Shot (デンカメンショット, DenKamen Shotto). A variation of this move involves Den-O using the DenKamen Sword as a gun, firing multiple purple beam projectiles to multiple targets. *By spinning the Turntable several complete rotations, the symbol in the center charges up and Ryotaro performs the Fullthrottle Break (フルスロットルブレイク, Furu Surottoru Bureiku), with Aura-Liners of all four trains flanking him on either side. Den-Liner The Den-Liner (デンライナー, Denrainā) is Den-O's transportation system, a bullet train mainly used for traveling to other times and launching attacks against Gigadeaths. The Den-Liner arrives when a person holding a Rider Pass touches a door while the hour, minute and second of time are the same. It is able to travel to different times when a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket that contains the date in which an Imagin has traveled to, is inserted into the DenBird, while docked in the Den-Liner. The date then becomes Den-Liner's new destination in time. The Den-Liner has multiple forms, split throughout eight cars. When not using a certain form, Den-Liner's eight cars are linked up, forming one large train. These railroad cars only disconnect and change form when Den-O is in the corresponding form. Form-specific cars can also link up with other cars in various orders to provide additional weaponry when fighting Gigandeaths. Furthermore, Den-Liner can link up with the Zero-Liner for more power. When Den-O enters Climax Form, Den-Liner is affected by the power surge and enters Climax Mode (クライマックスモード, Kuraimakkusu Mōdo), turning a golden color with an intense fiery aura around it. Gouka Den-Liner Gouka (デンライナー ゴウカ（業火）, Denrainā Gōka) is based on the legend of Momotarō and is activated when Den-O is in Sword Form. This train is composed of cars one through four, each with a unique attack that relates to a component of the legend. When attacking, the train turns sideways and each of the four compartments open up, each revealing a weapon. *The first car is the GouCannon (ゴウカノン, Gōkanon). It represents Momotarō himself and is able to fire lasers. *The second car is the Doggy Launcher (ドギーランチャー, Dogī Ranchā). It represents the dog Momotarō befriends and is able to fire rockets named Doggy Bark (ドギーバーク, Dogī Bāku). *The third car is the Monkey Bomber (モンキーボマー, Monkī Bomā). It represents the monkey Momotarō met and is able to launch bombs named Monkey Bomb (モンキーボム, Monkī Bomu). *The fourth car containts the Birdie Missile (バーディーミサイル, Bādī Misairu) that represents the pheasant that Momotarō met. It is a miniature bird with blade-like wings. Isurugi Den-Liner Isurugi|デンライナー イスルギ（石動）|Denrainā Isurugi}} is a turtle-style train that is activated when Den-O is in Rod Form. Composed of car five, the back of the car is able to open to release a turtle-like machine named Radome|レドーム|Redōmu}} that Den-O uses as a hovercraft to travel on water. Isurugi is also able to fire lasers from its front. Isurugi can also combine with Gouka, but instead of staying in the back, it attaches to the front. In addition to Gouka's usual weaponry, Radome sits on top Isurugi, extending two blade-like lasers when attacking, chopping a Gigandeath in half. Rekkou Den-Liner Rekkou|デンライナー レッコウ（裂光）|Denrainā Rekkō}} is an ax-style train that is activated when Den-O is in Ax Form. Composed of car six, five axes called the Side Axes|サイドアックス|Saido Akkusu}} appear from each side of the train along with one large ax called the Front Ax|フロントアックス|Furonto Akkusu}} on the head. Rekkou is a primarily close range offensive train. The five axes on the sides can strike through the Gigandeath with the whole train facing upward, chopping through the enemy multiple times, or hold the monster at bay to deliver a piledriver attack. Its most effective attack is when Rekkou's large ax on the front expands in length and Rekkou passes under the Gigandeath at full speed, slicing the target in half. It is also able to combine with Gouka, attaching to the front, which allows their weaponry to be combined. When combined with Ikazuchi, its axes on the side can create crescent waves shot at the Gigandeath. Ikazuchi Den-Liner Ikazuchi|デンライナー イカヅチ（電雷）|Denrainā Ikazuchi}} is a dragon-style train that is activated when Den-O is in Gun Form. Composed of cars seven and eight, the upper half is able to open up to reveal a dragon head while the rear half is able to reveal a dragon tail. The dragon's head is able to launch energy blasts and bite into Gigandeaths to fling them away. It is able to combine with all the other trains, forming a new Den-Liner that contains eight cars, all in their respective forms. Ikazuchi's first car with the dragon head is in front, followed by Rekkou, Isurugi, Gouka. The end is the second part of the Ikazuchi, with the dragon tail (the Kanji names of these cars spell out "Lightning Speed"|電光石火|Denkōsekka}}). Unlike other formations, Den-O stays atop of the dragon head with the Machine DenBird when fighting (in other formations, Den-O operates from within Gouka), performing a conjunction attack with a variation of his Wild Shot and a powerful bursting stream of energy from Ikazuchi's cannon. King-Liner The King-Liner|キングライナー|Kingurainā}} is one of a set of giant red train-car-like structures composing the Time Station, which appears whenever there is a future junction formed. Normally, a King-Liner is in Station Mode|ステーションモード|Sutēshon Mōdo}}, with a train track inside of it for smaller time trains to connect. But, whenever a time-train is in crisis, King-Liner pinpoints the extact location and assumes Liner Mode|ライナーモード|Rainā Mōdo}} to become a mobile time-train to aid the train in question. In this state, the King-Liner can use the King Launcher|キングランチャー|Kingu Ranchā}} to attack and the King Fire|キングファイア|Kingu Faia}} to rocket-propel itself and brake to a full stop.